


The Warmth of a Devil

by Boonool



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Food, Touch-Starved, reimu has never had a decent meal in her entire life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonool/pseuds/Boonool
Summary: After the events of the Eternal Night, Sakuya finds herself with a lot of free time and decides to make a meal for Reimu for her efforts.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Izayoi Sakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Warmth of a Devil

Reimu was alone. From childhood to now. It was just her. She lived by her own strength.

Sakuya was abandoned. An outcast. She was far too much for other humans. She was labeled a monster. 

They were both found. Sakuya by the Devil. Reimu by the Gap Youkai.

Here they both are, alone inside the shrine. Sakuya was making a meal.

“You sure don’t have a lot of ingredients. Want me to grab some from the mansion?”

“Nah it’s fine. Just make what you can with what I got.”

The first time they met was during the Scarlet Mist incident. They fought tooth and nail against each other. Reimu triumphed in the end, restoring sunlight to the land.

“All we have here is just rice and some leftover miso from the last party.”

“Good enough for me.”

The second time they met was during the Cherry Blossom incident. They begrudgingly worked together in order to restore spring to Gensokyo. Sakuya was under orders and the shrine maiden was on duty.

“I think you need a healthier diet.”

“It’s got me this far, it’ll take me another mile.”

The third time was during the eternal night. They once again fought due to a misunderstanding but they had a laugh once it was all over. After countless parties, they grew accustomed to each other.

“So why are you here in my shrine again?”

“Remilia gave me some free time and I thought I should spend it here.”

Really it was because Sakuya had nowhere else to go. If she wanted to spend the day in the human village, she would get nothing but hostile stares. Despite being human, she was barely considered one by her peers. But the villagers would never admit to doing such things to her, lest they incur the wrath of the vampire. 

“Your idea of a good time is feeding me?”

“I’d rather be feeding you actual nutrients but yes I suppose. How have you lived this long on nothing but rice and miso?”

“What can I say, I got a strong stomach.”

“I need to get you a slice of cake or a hearty stew sometime.”

They both chuckle to each other. After that was some silence.

...

“So… is it just you here?” Sakuya asked, hoping to break the silence. 

“Yep, just plain ole me. As far as I can remember.” 

“Just you? No family, no nothing?”

“Family? I guess Yukari counts? She manages the border with me and whenever I don’t have enough donations to buy a bag of rice, Yukari spots me a few. How about you? Do you have a family?”

“I… I was abandoned. My original family left me after finding out I could stop time. They called me a monster, something that was better off dead. They were afraid of what I was capable of. I am forever thankful for the mistress for finding me when she did. She did not care for my curse, she saw somebody in need and saved me. The residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion are my family now.”

“Wow. I’m glad you found something in the end.”

“Thank you. Oh the rice is done.”

Sakuya then serves a small bowl of rice and reheated miso soup. 

Reimu puts her hands together. “Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub.” Reimu says and then digs straight in.

“What did you just say?” Sakuya asked.

“Oh I uh, it’s a thing that I say before I eat. It’s kind of a habit. Usually I say one of three things and I guess I just said that one randomly.”

Sakuya giggles. “It’s cute. I don’t believe any other residents do anything like that.”

Reimu slightly blushes and continues her meal.

“This tastes… better than usual. Did you do anything? To the rice.”

“I just cooked it normally? I heard from Remilia that meals are better when someone makes it for you.”

“Oh is that so? Well it’s a lot better than when I make it.”

“Thank you. Oh, you have some rice stuck on your cheek.” Sakuya grabs the grain stuck to Reimu, causing her to slightly jump from the contact.

“Oh I’m sorry did I surprise you?”

“N-nah, It’s nothing.”

“I'm sure you of all people would understand not to waste food.” The off duty maid then eats the singular piece of rice. A small blush could be seen forming on Reimu’s face.

Reimu eventually finishes. The sun is setting and a warm glow passes through the shrine. Reimu’s dark brown eyes shine with the setting sun.

“Oh. How beautiful. A perfect compliment. Oh hey since it’s starting to get dark, shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave?”

“You’re right. Your intuition is spot on as always. The mistress should be waking up around this time so I’ll be leaving now. It was... fun being around you today.”

As Sakuya prepares to leave, the dishes are cleaned up in an instant and she reappears on top of the shrine stairs.

Her white hair shone the light. Her braids slightly swayed with the breeze. “I’ll be seeing you.” Sakuya waved and then disappeared. Her light blue eyes shone brightly with the orange background.

A warm wind blows through the shrine, ringing the wind chimes. Reimu felt something in her heart. There was a small smile on her face.

“Geez. She didn’t even give me a chance to say it was fun for me as well.” Reimu gives a small wave to where Sakuya was once standing. “Catch ya later.”

\---

The next day.

“You’ve been hanging out with the Shrine Maiden a lot lately.” Remilia said while cutting into a bloody rare steak.

“Is there a problem with that?” Sakuya paused while pouring tomato juice. 

“Not at all. I’m glad you’re finally making friends. You used to be so tiny and shy. Whenever we had a visitor you would be off in your own room. It’s making my heart ache just remembering the sight.”

“Thank you. Once I’m done preparing your dinner I’ll be at the shrine. But please do not hesitate to call for me.”

“Of course of course. Do have fun!”

Sakuya disappears then the drink is finished being poured.

Remilia then enjoys her meal in silence. It was just her in the grand dining hall. 

“She sure has grown up hasn’t she.” Remilia says with a melancholic voice. “Is this what it feels like to be a parent?”

Meanwhile at the Shrine.

Reimu was pacing back and forth. “She’s going to be coming soon. I need to figure this out before she arrives.” Reimu thought back to when Sakuya touched her to grab the rice. “Why did I jump? It’s nothing new... I think? I’ve been shot down, I’ve been stabbed, I’ve been bitten, and I’ve been burnt but a single touch on my cheek makes me flinch? This isn’t right.”

“Come on think. You’ve been alone this entire time, you can get past this problem like any other one. ...Fantasy Seal? No, I don’t think Fantasy Seal will work this time around. This is an emotional problem not a physical one.”

Knock Knock

“Hello? Are you here Reimu? I’ve come over to hang out again.” It was the maid. She had come in with a bag of groceries. “I’m going to prepare an actual meal with meat and vegetables. You can’t get away with only rice.” she declared.

“Shit, she’s here.” Reimu said under her breath. Her heart was beating fast.

“I'm half vampire so I can’t enter unless you invite me in.”

“Is that how that works?” again, under her breath.

“I’m joking, if you aren’t here i’ll just come back another time.”

“Wait!” Reimu called out from her kitchen.

“Oh? Are you finally ready to eat some protein for the first time in your life?”

“Yea sure. Come on in.” Reimu was trying to avoid meeting Sakuya’s gaze

“Is something wrong? You’re kind of shaky.”

“Oh no it’s nothing. Just starving over here.”

And so Sakuya went to work on making a beef stew. She stood in front of the stove while Reimu was right behind her, watching the magic happen.

“Have you ever had beef stew before? It’s quite nice. I got the recipe from one of Patchouli’s books.‘

The smell of vegetable oil, onions, tomatoes and cuts of beef were simmering in a pan alongside rosemary, curry powder, and paprika.

“I don’t believe I have.” Reimu then smelled the aroma coming from the pan. “That smells wonderful. Is that… pepper?”

“Oh my god do you not know what black pepper is? You are missing out on such wonderful foods. I’ll have to come over just so I can get you to try everything.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Are you sure you’re not feeling well? You’re usually not like this-”

Sakuya felt a warm feeling from behind her. Reimu’s arms wrapped around Sakuya’s waist. The shrine maiden’s head resting on the maid’s back. 

It was as if time had stopped. Sakuya didn’t move and neither did Reimu. Not a sound was heard from either of them. The pan continued to fry, the birds could be heard chirping and the wind chimes were ringing in the distance. The moment felt like it lasted for an eternity. 

Eventually Reimu let go.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. It just… felt like the right thing to do.”

Sakuya continued to cook in silence.

“Hey Sakuya? Are you… mad at me?”

Silence.

“Hey.”

In an instant, Reimu was placed in front of her table, with hot tea and a warm meal in front of her.

...

Sakuya was nowhere to be found. "She probably left for the SDM after that stunt.” Reimu thought to herself. “Well. I better eat this before it gets cold.”

...

“Thanks for the food.”

Reimu takes a bite, a spoonful of everything. 

Tears start to form on her eyes. It was delicious. As she was chewing, she looked up to the ceiling.

“Did I mess everything up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. I'll be updating this one.


End file.
